Everybody Knew His Name
by melinda08
Summary: It's the day of Coach's funeral and everyone has gathered at Cheers to pay tribute to the man they  called friend. Slightly re-edited


A/N: sorry for the continuity error since Frasier and Diane wouldn't have been here. Otherwise please enjoy!

Today was the saddest day in the history of Cheers. It was the day they had laid to rest one of their own, Ernie "Coach" Pantusso. It was unexpected; he had passed away due to heart failure. He had been ill for some time, although he had said nothing to anyone. That was like him: always thinking of everyone else, not wanting to be a burden to anyone. The hardest part for Sam to fathom was that Coach was fallible after all. True he was very human and had his flaws. He wasn't the sharpest of men, with his being unable to know his own name at times and not being able to remember to wear his coat in the coldest of weather. But in his own way he was the wisest of men, and for that he would always be missed.

So the regulars, coworkers and fellow Red Sox coaches and teammates gathered around to share their stories and toast the legend that was Coach. It wouldn't be the easiest of days to get through, but they knew they couldn't let this day pass without sharing their memories of their friend and coworker. He was too great of a man and a friend to go without saying goodbye. Everyone would miss him in their own ways , but no one would more than Sam Malone. Coach was more than a friend, he was a mentor and he had saved Sam's life in more ways than one.

"Today is the day we never thought we'd see, or at least I never," Sam began. " Today we are here to say goodbye to one of our own. He was more than a great man. He was a legend in the baseball profession. No one could take a fast one to the head like Coach. Many of you know him from here at Cheers but I was lucky enough to know him from the outside. I was lucky enough to call him my friend. I'd like for us to have us remember him the way he was, the happy go lucky guy without a care in the world. Who would like to go first?"

Diane stood up. "I would Sam. This is difficult for me. Most of you know I have a hard time expressing myself…"

Everyone groaned. She ignored them.

"But Ernie Pantusso was more than a great baseball coach or good bartender. He was my first real friend, my only friend here at Cheers. Whenever I had a problem it was he I turned to. Somehow in his own wisdom he always knew what to say to cheer me up or encourage me. I won't forget the few times he came to me when he needed my help. I figured that if he came to me then it must be serious and how could I refuse him. I shall always value our friendship and the time I got to spend with him. He had a way with words, believe it or not, that made sense in their own ways. He was a gifted man and a real humanitarian. I could go on all evening expressing my gratitude for his friendship but instead I shall say thank you, Ernest, and you shall never be forgotten."

The crowd lifted their glasses and took a drink and thought about their friend for a minute before Cliff spoke up.

"Like Diane, sometimes Coach was my only friend too. Well except for Norm. You're still my best friend there, eh pal? He is one person who always listened to me and never questioned me. Not that any of you ever have. I know that he would have made a fine mail carrier. That is the finest compliment I could have given him. You know, memorial services were invented by the cavemen for occasions such as this not as occasions to mourn but to celebrate. They were actually happy occasions because they believed their spirits would go on to the afterlife. This makes me wonder if there is an afterlife?"

"If there is I sure don't want to be there with you," Carla commented.

"Ah Carla, you're going to miss me when I'm gone."

"Why don't you go away so we can find out?"

"Come on guys, give it a rest. Frasier, why don't you go?" Sam asked, a bit annoyed.

"Coach too was my only friend at times. He was always there, ready to listen, one reason he made such a great bartender. Very few people find their calling in life. Coach was one of the few people who was fortunate enough to find theirs. And he was excited to come into work every day. His enthusiasm was contagious. It was hard to be depressed when you were around him. As a psychiatrist, I found that remarkable. Very few people had that effect on people, especially when coming into a bar. All day I sit around and listen to people's problems, as did Coach. But to retain one's sense of humor and goodwill is a trait of a strong person and in that sense he was one of the strongest people I have ever met. Cheers to Coach." He lifted his glass and the rest of the crowd followed suit.

Carla spoke up. "This ain't my cup of tea. I don't get choked up or sweet talk but I'd like to say that Coach was my friend as well. He's one of the few people I … well he was all right. He made me laugh. That's all I'd like to say."

Everyone nodded, as they knew that as much as Carla liked to talk, public speaking wasn't her forte.

Neither was it Norm's. "What can I say that hasn't already been said? He was a good guy that didn't pay attention to my tab. He covered me when Vera called. He looked out for his friends. Sam I'll take another," he pointed to his beer mug. Sam obliged.

Coach's daughter Lisa wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up to speak. "I'd like to thank everyone for being here today. I know how much this would have meant to him. You guys were more than his friends- you were his family. For a long time now it's just been the two of us. I know he didn't say it but he got a little lonely ever since Mom died. But you guys helped to fill that void. He's had plenty of friends before but none like you. He talked about you all the time. No one made him laugh the way you did. No one believed in him the way you did. No one was there for him the way you were. I know when it's all said and done he would have been proud and each of every one of you.

"All of my life my father has set high standards for me. He taught me to never settle, and that has been difficult for me. I've always dreamed of finding a man like my daddy, and I was beginning to think that was impossible. But now I've found Howard, and I know my daddy was happy for us. Thanks to my daddy, I didn't settle, and I'm happier than I've ever been. And I never wouldn't have been here if it weren't for you guys helping my father be the man he was Sam, I have this portrait of Tecumsah that my father has had for over forty years. It was his favorite. I know he would have loved for you to have it." She walked over and handed it to him, and he started at it for a minute, and he knew exactly where he would hang it.

Everyone sighed. This was even more difficult than they imagined it would be. They knew how much Coach loved Lisa and it was hard for them to think about her moving on with her life without him watching over her. But that's what she would have to do; that's what he would have wanted.

Sam took a sip of ginger ale and sat firmly in his seat. Frasier walked over to him.

"You know what you have to do Sam. If not for yourself than do it for Coach."

Sam stood up and for a few minutes said nothing.

When he finally spoke up the whole bar was quiet. "I really don't know what to say. I wasn't prepared for this to tell you the truth. I'm still angry. I'm mad as hell and I don't mind saying it. I hate it that he's gone and I hate it that I never had a chance to say goodbye. Maybe it's better this way, I dunno. What would I have said to him? How could I have thanked him for giving me my life back? I was a fall down drunk when he pulled me back from the edge and I would not have had my baseball career if it weren't for him. The best days of my life were with the Sox and at Cheers and they were all spent with Coach. And now he's gone. And I'm scared. What if I start drinking again? Well I won't I tell you. I wanted to make him proud when he was alive and I am going to do it now. You hear the word hero a lot. You hear it in sports, but they don't do anything but round a few bases and throw a few balls. But I'll tell you one thing. Coach saved my life and for that he will always be my hero."

This time no one lifted their glasses. Instead they lowered their heads in remembrance of a great man and a great friend. There would be other baseball coaches after him, and Cheers would have other bartenders. But there would be only one Ernie Pantusso, and for that everyone that knew him would forever be grateful.

The end


End file.
